Darkness Dragon Emperor : Clash of Dragons
by Ren Haruto
Summary: Apabila ke-13 Longinus mampu memanggil atau bahkan mengontrol Trihexa, mimpi buruk bagi siapapun yang bernafas. Maka [Sacred Gear] tipe Longinus ke-14 adalah mimpi buruk bagi 666 dan Great Red, terutama setelah mereka membunuh kekasih dari sosok yang mendiami [Assault Dominator]. Dan disinilah aku, seorang Seraph yang bangkit kekuatannya karena direinkarnasi menjadi Iblis! Sialan!
1. Chapter 1

_**~Darkness Dragon Emperor : Clash of Dragons~**_

 _Disclaimer : Ichie Ishibumi & Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Warning :_ Godlike! Issei, Extreamly Godlike (Semi-Excelsior)! Naru, OOC, Jelek, Ngawur, Ide Pasaran

Pair : Naruto x Ophis and Serafall, Issei x ? (Belum nemu yang cocok)

Apabila ke-13 _**[Sacred Gear]**_ tipe Longinus mampu memanggil Trihexa, mimpi buruk bagi dunia. Maka Longinus ke-14 adalah mimpi buruk bagi Trihexa dan Great Red, yang notabene membunuh kekasih dari makhluk yang sekarang menjadi _ **[Sacred Gear].**_

 _ **~Darkness Dragon Emperor : Clash of Dragons~**_

 _ **~Unknown Years, Heaven~**_

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh dua sosok berbeda gender dan bersurai pirang serta bermanik blue sapphire sedang membopong seorang pria bersurai hitam jabrik, ikat kepala berwarna biru yang bertengger di kepalanya terlihat sobek disana-sini, pakaiannya compang-camping, luka bakar mendominasi pada hampir seluruh permukaan kulitnya.

"Michael _-Nii_ …" Sang gadis itu memanggil sosok pria yang sedang merelakan bahunya untuk membopong sosok pria dalam keadaan sekarat itu, sekilas tampak raut bersalah di wajah cantiknya. Merasa dipanggil, sang pria menengokan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Gabriel?" Michael, nama dari pria tersebut, kini menanyakan tentang perihal apa sang adik memanggilnya.

"Apa yang kita lakukan kepada Draco _-San_ tidak keterlaluan?" Raut cemas tampak di wajah cantiknya. Michael hanya diam seribu bahasa, ia tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Terus terang ia juga merasa bersalah dengan perbuatan yang ia lakukan, namun apa boleh buat? Perintah tetaplah perintah.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Cukup lama mereka berjalan di tempat yang selalu diimpikan seluruh manusia itu dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya kaki itu berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan, tempat tujuan mereka.

"Ayah, kami telah membawa Draco kepada-Mu. Ijinkan kami masuk, Ayah"

" _ **Masuklah kedalam, Michael, Gabriel"**_ Suara lembut terdengar, membalas ucapan dari Gabriel.

Pintu telah mereka buka, kaki telah melangkah kedalam, dan tekad telah membulat. Dua pasang manik blue sapphire itu kini terkunci kepada sosok dengan cahaya yang amat terang, sehingga tak menampakkan siapa yang ada disana.

"Akan kami taruh ia disini, Ayah. Ijinkan kami pergi" Michael berujar dengan suara lembut, tak lepas dengan sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Mereka letakkan pelan-pelan tubuh tak berdaya Draco.

" _ **Kalian berdua boleh pergi"**_

"Terimakasih, Ayah"

Kini mereka berdua telah melangkah pergi dari bangunan itu, meninggalkan _Kami-Sama_ dan sang _Darkness Dragon_.

" _ **Akhirnya kau berada disini, anak-Ku"**_

Sosok yang diselimuti cahaya yang menghangatkan itu berjalan pelan menuju Draco, hingga akhirnya Ia berdiri tepat di depan pemuda itu.

"Mengapa?" Suara itu terdengar lirih, keluar dari mulut Draco. Rupa-rupanya ia tidak pingsan, itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Mengapa Ayah mengirim _Red_ dan _Trihexa_? Mengapa Engkau melakukan itu? Bukankah aku juga anak-Mu? Tega sekali Kau…" Suara Draco semakin memberat, kini ia telah berdiri tegak.

 _Kami-Sama_ terdiam.

BRRAAATTHHHHH

Sepasang sayap naga berwarna hitam keluar dari punggung Draco.

BRAKKK

Tak ada sedikitpun kesulitan baginya untuk menembus atap dan terbang ke atas, sementara itu _Kami-Sama_ masih terdiam, Ia amati apa yang akan ciptaan-Nya lakukan.

"Akan aku akhiri kalian" Draco bergumam dengan sangat pelan, manik ungu berpola kepingan es itu menatap dingin daratan yang ada dibawahnya.

" _ **Atomic**_ **…"** Sejenak ia memberi jeda. Energi negative dalam intensitas tinggi berwarna biru kehitaman dan berukuran sebesar bola kasti terbentuk di depan dadanya. Suasana di surga kini menjadi sangat riuh, ketika mereka merasakan tekanan yang teramat sangat berat, hingga membuat semua malaikat pingsan, terkecuali para Seraph.

" _ **Blaster!"**_

DUUUUUUUAAAARRRRRRRRRRR…

Seketika ledakan yang teramat dahsyat terjadi, hampir menghancurkan tiga perempat wilayah surga. Dan yang lebih parah, SELURUH malaikat yang ada, tak peduli seberapa kuat dia…

Musnah tak bersisa. Pada hari itu, seluruh dunia tertutupi oleh awan hitam, suara gemuruh terdengar memekakkan telinga. Manusia bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi, bahkan beberapa dari mereka mengira kiamat akan terjadi. Teriakan histeris terdengar dimana-mana, diikuti dengan suara tangis bayi, atau bahkan manusia dewasa. Kelak hari itu akan dikenang sebagai hari...

Heaven's Fall.

Semua malaikat telah mati, kini hanya tersisa _Kami-Sama_ dan Draco yang tak lama kemudian jatuh, ia kehabisan stamina. Pemuda itu sudah tak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya, ia sudah tak peduli lagi.

 **~Sementara di kastil Lucifer~**

Terlihat Lucifer sedang menampakkan ekspresi bahagia, ia tatap lekat-lekat cangkir yang ia pegang dengan sumringah. Cangkir yang ia pegang bukanlah sembarang cangkir, itu adalah cangkir buatannya sendiri yang sudah ia buat selama bertahun-tahun.

"AKHIRNYA! AKU BERHASIL!" Walaupun cangkir ini tidak memiliki kekuatan atau kelebihan apapun, namun Lucifer tetap bangga. Ini adalah sebuah pencapaian baginya.

"Lilith _-Chan!_ Kemari dan lihatlah! Suamimu yang tamvan dan berani (?) ini berhasil membuat sebuah pencapaian!"

Merasa dipanggil oleh suaminya, si gadis loli dari ras naga itu mendekat kearah sang suami, ekspresi datar tergambar jelas di wajah imutnya.

"Selamat, anata" Puji Lilith dengan nada datar, seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang biasa saja.

DUAAARRRRRR

Underworld langsung terguncang dengan hebatnya, nampaknya ini adalah efek dari serangan yang Draco lepaskan.

PYARRR…

Hening. Lucifer menatap lekat-lekat cangkirnya, begitu juga dengan Lilith.

"Ca-cangkirku…" Suara Lucifer terdengar lirih.

PUK

PUK

PUK

"Yang tabah, anata" Ucap datar Lilith menyemangati, sembari menepuk bahu sang suami dengan pelan.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

 **~Heaven~**

Masih dalam kondisi yang sama, akhirnya _Kami-Sama_ mulai bertindak.

" _ **Kembalilah seperti semula!"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KRRIIINGGGGGGG**

Terdengar suara bel masuk dari Kuoh _Academy_ , tempat dimana sosok bersuai coklat bersekolah.

"Satu lagi hari yang membosankan" Gumamnya dengan nada malas.

"Kuatkan dirimu, Issei" Lanjutnya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya, tak ia pedulikan siswa-siswi yang melewati dirinya. Ia tak memiliki urusan dengan mereka, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadi untuk apa ia memedulikan orang lain?

"Yoo, Issei!" Ia tengokkan kepalanya dengan malas, sorot matanya tertuju pada sosok pemuda pirang jabrik dengan mata blue sapphire yang tengah melambaikan tangannya kepadanya.

"Ada apa, duren sialan?! Kau membuat hariku lebih buruk?! Bermesraan saja sana dengan bosmu!"

Wajah konyol Issei muncul, dengan kepala yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya, memarahi sosok 'Duren sialan'.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Siapa yang kau sebut duren sialan?! Dan apa maksudmu menyebutku bermesraan dengan Sera-" Pemuda pirang itu menutup erat-erat kedua mulutnya menggunakan tangannya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

'Sial, aku keceplosan!' Batinnya panik.

"Tidak usah repot-repot menutupi hubunganmu dengan _Maou_ yang satu itu! Dasar bocah _parasite!_ "

"Siapa yang kau sebut bocah para- Hei! Jangan abaikan aku!" Terlambat, wahai Uzumaki Naruto. Issei telah melarikan diri ke kelas.

"Nee, Draco. Bagaimana menurutmu pemuda itu?" Entah kepada siapa Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan.

' **Menurutku…'** Naruto menunggu ucapan dari sosok naga yang berada di dalam tubuhnya dengan seksama.

' **Dia itu laki-laki'** Ucap Draco dengan wajah konyol beserta ingus yang menggantung di hidungnya.

"Oh… Aku kira dia tidak berjenis kelamin!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang fic baru ini? Sebenarnya ini sama seperti fic DDE : Evolution, akan tetapi menggunakan sudut pandang dari Issei. Dan disini Issei bukan sosok mesum, tapi Anti-Sosial, dingin, misterius, dll. Sedangkan Naruto? Dia sosok yang konyol dengan kekuatan luar binasa :"v Di fic ini tingkatan Naruto adalah Extream Godlike, atau ane sebut Semi-Excelsior.**

 **FAV AND FOLL PLSSS?**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLSS?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guardian : Out!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Aku Murni Malaikat!

**_~Darkness Dragon Emperor : Clash of Dragons~_**

 ** _Author : Rheinhart_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi_**

 ** _Warning : Godlike! Issei, Semi-Excelsior! Naru, Seraph! Issei, Non-Devil! Issei, OC, OOC_**

 ** _Pair : Naruto x Serafall x Ophis selalu! Issei x …_**

 _~Entah Kapan~_

 _"Kau cukup kuat, Ezekiel."_

 _Pria berambut hitam dengan ikat kepala biru itu memujinya, sementara Seraph itu hanya mampu menatap kesal kepada sang lawan dalam keadaan tengkurapnya._

 _Tempat ini tadinya adalah sebuah hutan yang lebat dengan pohon-pohonnya yang rindang, juga sebuah danau kecil yang tenang. Sekarang lingkungan sekitar telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi replika dari Neraka yang sebenarnya. Kawah berbagai ukuran bertebaran di segala tempat, danau yang sudah kering airnya, pohon yang telah berubah menjadi arang, langit siang tertutup sempurna oleh awan tebal berwarna kelabu._

 _Safir dan ungu dengan pola kepingan es saling memandang._

 _Yang safir menyimpan dendam, sementara ungu merendahkan._

 _Sang Malaikat Terkuat mulai berdiri, si Dewa Naga merentangkan tangannya seolah menantang._

 _Melesat secepat yang dia bisa dengan enam pasang sayap merpati berwarna perak sebagai pendorong, mulai melancarkan sebuah tebasan dengan pedang cahaya sebagai senjata._

 _PRANK!_

 _Pedang berhantaman dengan tangan yang beralirkan Dragonic Power hingga menjadi sekeras berlian. Malaikat dengan jubah berlapis emas yang telah koyak sebagian itu terbang keatas, namun sang Naga mengambil inisiatif untuk menyerang ketika dia melesat ke angkasa._

 ** _"Yami Ryūdama!"_**

 _Bola hitam keunguan sebesar kasti tercipta di tangan kanan yang terarah ke Malaikat bersurai pirang, lalu dilesatkan dengan kecepatan suara._

 _Malaikat yang telah berbalik dan memandang kebawah menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan sebuah gagang pedang berlapis emas permata, tanpa segan ditariknya pedang tersebut hingga tampaklah sebilah pedang bermata dua dengan ukiran indah terpahat pada bilahnya._

 ** _"Caliburn!"_**

 _JRASH!_

 _Perlu tenaga ekstra untuk membelah bola secepat suara itu hingga menjadi dua dengan tebasan vertikal, Ezekiel terdiam beberapa saat dan membiarkan **Ryūdama** yang terbagi dua itu melwati kepalanya di sisi kiri dan kanan, dan meledak ratusan meter di hidrosfer._

 _DUARRRRRR_

 _Awan mendung seketika diusir oleh dua buah gelombang kejut oleh ledakan kembar, seketika sinar matahari menerangi tempat tersebut setelah awan pergi. Rambut pirang acak-acakan itu bergoyang hebat begitu gelombang kejut dibelakangnya telah sampai di tempat ia berada, namun sedikitpun tubuhnya tak berubah ketinggiannya di angkasa._

 _"Pedang yang bagus!"_

 _Gadis cebol berambut hijau memuji dari kejauhan, suara cemprengnya sampai di telinga Ezekiel walau samar. Malaikat itu tak mengindahkan pujian dari Azure Dragon, Lyl, dan lebih memilih untuk berfokus kepada sosok Darkness Dragon yang saat ini sedang bersidekap angkuh._

 _"Mari kita akhiri ini, Draco!" tegasnya, kedua tangannya memegang erat gagang **Caliburn**. Sang Dewa Naga hanya memberi senyum miring, namun dia menanggapi ucapan Ezekiel dengan sebuah tekanan energi yang mampu membuat Great Red sekalipun menjadi waspada._

 ** _"Aku, perlambang akan sisi kegelapan."_**

 _Darkness Dragon mulai merapalkan mantra **[Full Force]** miliknya. Kedua bola mata safir Malaikat itu menajam begitu aura ungu berkobar dahsyat disekitar raga lawan._

 ** _"Makhluk 'gagal' yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan ketidakseimbangan."_**

 ** _"Sang Pembantai yang bersembunyi dibalik bayangan."_**

 ** _"Sang 'Mimpi' memujaku, sang 'Tidakterbatas' menjunjung tinggi."_**

 ** _"Dewa dari segala Naga dan tak terkalahkan."_**

 ** _"Kelak, akan kutuntun dunia menuju kegelapan abadi!"_**

 ** _"Akulah, Darkness Dragon yang menguasai segalanya dari dunia!"_**

 ** _"Mystical Dragonoid!"_**

 ** _"ROOOAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

 _Jika saja area ini tidak dipasangi kekkai oleh ribuan Malaikat, sudah pasti dunia terguncang hebat karena salah satu 'pilar'nya yang menunjukkan wujud aslinya._

 _Sirna sudah wujud pria bersurai hitam dengan pakaian layaknya warga biasa. Rambutnya menjadi abu-abu, baju sederhana tergantikan dengan armor full-plate naga berwarna hitam tanpa corak yang melindungi sekujur badan dengan pedang hitam tergenggam di tangan. Mata ungunya berpendar terang dibalik helm hitam legam yang terdapat sehelai bulu merak yang anehnya berwarna merah darah. Sebuah mahkota transparan berwarna ungu berpendar redup dan melayang-layang diatas kepalanya, itu adalah **[Mahkota Naga]** , hanya Draco pemiliknya._

 _Inilah **[Mystical Dragonoid]** yang konon katanya dapat membuat Naga Dewa lainnya terlihat seperti anak kecil. Kekkai yang dibuat oleh ribuan Malaikat mulai retak karena tak kuasa menahan tekanan yang meledak-ledak didalamnya. Satu-satunya Naga yang tidak akan pernah bisa Samael curi kekuatannya._

 _Semua yang ada dalam wilayah kekkai berubah menjadi sarat akan energi mematikan yang mampu membuat Lucifer sekalipun pingsan di tempat. Mata safir itu mengarah kepada gadis loli berambut hijau yang terlindungi oleh kekkai ungu yang dibuat langsung oleh Draco supaya kekasihnya tidak sedikitpun terkena dampak dari terror kekuatannya, sungguh perhatian._

 ** _"Majulah."_**

 _"Kalau begitu…"_

 _Ezekiel melepaskan genggamannya pada **Caliburn** , yang secara ajaib menjadi melayang-layang didepan penggunanya, tangan kanan Malaikat muda itu terangkat tinggi-tinggi ke angkasa._

 _"Aku juga akan serius."_

 ** _"Atas restu-Nya…"_**

 ** _"True Form : Perfect Paladin of Seraph!"_**

 _Sang Seraph kesebelas mengeluarkan wujud aslinya._

 _~Clash of Dragons~_

 _~Kelas 2-B~_

 _"True Form : Perfect~"_

 _Duaghh!_

"Hyodou- _kun!_ Kau tidur lagi waktu jamku?"

Selepas sebuah kapur melesat dan bersarang di kepala coklatnya, _sensei_ perokok itu melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan retorik sambil menggelengkan kepala pelan. Dia adalah Azuma _-sensei_ , pengajar mata pelajaran matematika.

"Maaf, Azuma _-sensei_ ," ucapnya pelan sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal, disambut dengan gelengan seluruh kelas, terkecuali si kuning yang saat ini…

" _Sensei!_ Naruto juga tidur juga!"

Telat, Hyodou Issei sudah mengatakannya juga, bahkan sampai menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto. Satu kelas _sweatdrop_ karena kejadian _maling teriak maling_ ini.

 _Duagh!_

 _"Ittei!"_

Lemparan kedua mengenai kepala telak, bahkan sang empunya hingga mengaduh kesakitan. Kali ini sang pelaku pengaduan – Issei- mengalihkan kepalanya ke jendela, pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa.

"Na-ru-to-kun."

Dan, Naruto hanya bisa berkeringat dingin ketika _sensei_ -nya memangil namanya dengan nada terputus-putus dan seringai layaknya penjagal maut.

 _'Bukan urusanku.'_

 _Ting Tong Ting Tong_

Beruntungnya, bel istirahat berbunyi untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dari mautnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di pertemuan selanjutnya, anak-anak."

Lalu kelas bubar. Semua siswa maupun siswi keluar dari _penjara masa muda_ itu dan berhamburan menuju ke kantin ataupun menemui teman mereka, hingga hanya tersisa beberapa makhluk hidup di dalam kelas yang menjadi sepi tersebut.

Hyodou Issei.

Manusia pertama yang kekuatannya sendiri melebihi **_[Sacred Gear]_** yang bersarang di tubuhnya.

Tubuh baru – atau lebih tepatnya reinkarnasi - dari **_Paladin Seraphim_** , Ezekiel. Malaikat yang mampu bertarung imbang melawan **_Darkness Dragon_** dalam mode **_[Mystical Dragonoid]_** selama satu jam penuh sebelum akhirnya tumbang, namun masih selamat.

"Ini… membosankan," ucapnya, diiringi dengan sebuah uapan dari mulutnya. Pemuda itu merasa kebosanan, namun malas untuk menjalin dialog dengan beberapa orang yang masih tinggal di kelas. Dia bisa saja berbicara dengan Ddraig yang saat ini sedang menghuni tubuhnya, tapi tidak dilakukan karena itu adalah hal yang merepotkan.

Pada umumnya, Naga adalah makhluk dengan harga diri tinggi, terutama jika dia memiliki gelar yang cukup tinggi seperti **_[Heavenly Dragons]_** , dan Ddraig sombongnya selangit.

 _Kryuuuk~_

Oke, perutnya keroncongan dan butuh diisi. Beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dia berjalan kemudian dan meninggalkan kelasnya. Berjalan di lorong dan kadang bersisihan dengan beberapa orang popular seperti Toujo Koneko si adik kelas, Yuuto Kiba si bocah tampan, hingga Himejima Akeno si dada super.

Manik coklatnya yang tampak tidak bersahabat dan dingin itu terus mengarah ke depan, tak sedikitpun menghiraukan gadis-gadis yang kadang mencuri-curi pandang kepadanya. Sekian lama hidup sendirian tanpa kawan, membuatnya dingin kepada lingkungan sekitar.

Hyodou Issei yang dikenal akademi penuh godaan dan maksiat bernama _Kuoh Academy_ adalah sosok irit kata dengan mata sedingin es, susah didekati, pribadi cerdas – walau masih berada jauh dari Naruto yang memang terlahir jenius -, juga banyak hal lainnya yang membuat dia dijuluki _lone wolf_.

 _~Kantin~_

Ramai.

Luas.

Banyak gadisnya.

Membeli sebuah tiket makanan dari mesinnya, lalu berjalan menuju antran pengambilan makanan tanpa sepatah kata yang diucapkan. Antreannya tidak terlalu banyak, jadi tak butuh waktu yang lama baginya untuk mendapatkan seporsi _udon_ biasa.

 _'Mana meja yang kosong?'_ batinnya sambil celingukan ke kanan dan kiri, itu memakan waktu yang singkat karena kebetulan terdapat meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh beberapa murid.

" _Ittadakimasu._ "

Lalu bersiap untuk memasukkan adonan tepung tersebut ke dalam mulut, dan sialnya ada seseorang yang duduk di meja yang sama dengannya hingga membuat kegiatan santapnya harus dihentikan sejenak untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan orang di depannya.

"Gremory _-senpai_ ," ucapnya seperlunya, sosok yang disebut namanya hanya tersenyum simpul, kemudian memulai menyantap seporsi _katsudon_.

 _"Ittadakimasu!"_

Dalam kegiatan bersantap yang dilakukan Issei, ada saja beberapa siswa ataupun siswi yang histeris di belakangnya, dahinya sedikit berkedut karena ketenangan yang gagal didapatkan.

 _"Beruntung sekali si Hyodou itu!"_

 _"Ah, sial! Aku juga mau duduk satu tempat dengan Rias-senpai!"_

 _"Kyaaa! Rias-oneesama duduk dengan Hyodou-senpai!"_

 _'Berisik, kampret! Ditambah lagi aura iblis ini membuat nafsu makanku lenyap!'_

Kegiatan menyantap makanannya menjadi dua kali lebih cepat dan dia pergi dengan segera setelahnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Gremory- _senpai_."

Dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan si Gremory yang melemparkan sebuah senyuman kearahnya.

 _'Itukah sang Sekiryuutei? Sungguh menarik.'_

.

"Bagus. Karena aura bodohmu, identitasku sebagai _Sekiryuutei_ ketahuan," gumamnya, walaupun dia tahu Naga Merah yang satu itu tidak akan membalas ucapannya karena saat ini sedang tertidur. Kedua kakinya terus melangkah di pinggir trotoar dengan satu tujuan pasti ; rumah. Kelas telah usai seperempat jam yang lalu, dan diperlukan waktu setengah jam berjalan kaki untuk menuju ke tempat dia tinggal.

Ini baru setengah perjalanan pulang. Taman yang sudah tak terpakai lagi itu adalah penanda baginya untuk mengetahui sudah sejauh mana dia berjalan. Taman ini letaknya sama jauhnya, baik dari rumah maupun sekolah, tepat diantara keduanya.

 _'Tch. Kenapa aku harus dibuntuti oleh dua Iblis itu?'_

Dia berbatin dan sempat berhenti sejenak, lalu duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman tersebut. Dia tidak akan pergi ke rumahnya sekarang, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

 _'Bisa gawat jika mereka tahu ada Gabriel di rumahku.'_

Sementara di lain tempat, dua orang gadis dengan surai merah dan hitam bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan serta semak belukar sedang menunggu dengan sabar. Mengawasi sang target yang saat ini duduk santai di bangku taman dengan penuh tanda tanya di kepala keduanya.

 _"Ne, buchou. Apa yang dia lakukan?"_ Dia berbisik pelan kepada si gadis merah, namun dia hanya mendapatkan sebuah gelengan pelan.

 _"Entahlah, Akeno. Apakah mungkin dia tahu kalau kita membuntutinya?"_

Akeno hanya menggelen pelan, kemudian menjawab dengan pelan.

 _"Tak mungkin ada manusia yang bisa mengetahui keberadaan kita dalam jarak sejauh ini."_

Di tempat semula, Issei hanya _sweatdrop_ ria dengan kebodohan dua Iblis betina itu. Dia masih berada di tempat semula, hingga muncul lagi satu makhluk _kampret_ yang berniat untuk mengusik ketenangannya.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Tidak se-seksi Gabriel.

Dadanya juga tidak sebesar Gabriel.

Sayapnya tidak sebanyak Gabriel.

Gadis itu juga tidak secantik Gabriel.

Dan Issei bingung mengapa menggunakan Gabriel yang notabene gadis tercantik di surga dijadikan pembanding dengan Malaikat Hina yang pangkatnya tidak seberapa seperti yang ada didepannya. Baiklah, setidaknya gadis berambut hitam itu terlihat cukup menarik dengan balutan baju sensualnya.

"Hei, manusia."

 _'Iya, manusia disini.'_

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf karena harus membunuhmu."

 _'Iya, aku terima permintaan maafmu. Cepatlah bunuh aku kalau kau bisa.'_

"Matilah!"

 _'Iya, aku akan mati. Jadi pergilah segera.'_

Sayap hitam Malaikat Jatuh itu mengepak, lalu sosok gadis itu dengan cepatnya melesat menuju kearahnya dengan berbekal sebuah tombak dari cahaya sebagai alat penyerang.

 _Tap_

Semua mata yang melihat ini hanya dapat membulat untuk memperlihatkan keterkejutannya, Issei dengan hanya berbekal jari telunjuk dan ibu jari, ujung tombak dari cahaya itu langsung dapat dihentikan. Issei hanya menguap bosan, dia saat ini masih terduduk santai di bangku dengan tangan kanan masih lurus kesamping dengan santaina, sementara tangan kirinya terangkat guna menghentikan laju tombak.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Issei, gadis itu sepertinya masih terkejut.

 _'Kesempatan emas!'_

 _Duagh!_

 _"Kyaaa!"_

 _Bregh!_

Issei menjegal kaki gadis itu hingga ambrek ke tanah! Tak lupa tombak cahaya yang telah berpindah kepemilikan saat ini tengah terhunus di leher gadis itu dengan dekatnya.

"Jika tak ingin mati, jangan bergerak," ucap Issei datar, sang gadis yang telah menciut nyalinya hanya dapat menatap Issei dengan takut. Detik selanjutnya, wajah datar itu tergantikan oleh wajah mesum dan seringai kemenangan.

Tangan kanan yang sedaritadi sibuk berleha-leha sekarang mulai menunjukkan aksinya.

 _Gyuut_

 _"Kyaa! A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

Gadis itu memprotes tindakan Issei, yang tiba-tiba saja meremas payudaranya dengan tangan kanan. Issei hanya memasang seringainya.

 _Gyuut_

 _"I-engh! Itu sensitif-ah!"_

 _Gyuuut_

 _Gyuut_

 _"Aah! L-lepaskan tangan hinamu dari dadaku-engh!"_

 _Gyuut_

Issei terus meremas gadis itu! Sang gadis hanya mendesah keenakan dan air mata mulai mengalir dari netra! Sementara kedua Iblis yang jadi mata-mata telah jatuh rahangnya melihat aksi bejad nan nista dari pemuda yang dikira dingin tanpa nafsu dan hasrat.

Setelah kejadian remas-meremas dada.

"Sampai jumpa lain kali!" ucap Issei kegirangan, tangan kanannya melambai-lambai kepada sang Malaikat Jatuh yang saat ini sedang terbang menjauh dengan wajah memerah dan air mata yang senantiasa mengalir.

 _"A-aku tidak akan melupakan ini, MANUSIAAAAAA! Aku balas itu lain kali-hiks hiks!"_

 _'Wow, sekejam itukah aku hingga dia sampai menangis? Terserah, salah sendiri mau cari gara-gara denganku,'_ batinnya tak peduli, tangan kirinya saat ini sibuk bermain-main dengan tombak cahaya yang saat ini telah menjadi miliknya.

Ia akan beranjak pergi, tubuhnya berbalik dan kakinya mulai melangkah dengan tombak cahaya yang dimain-mainkan di depannya. Namun, dia saat ini sedang sial karena tanpa diketahuinya, kakinya menginjak sebuah kulit pisang dan diapun terpeleset kedepan dengan tombak yang sedang dalam posisi strategis untuk menusuk.

 _'Kampret! KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

 _Jleb_

Perutnya tertusuk oleh **_[Light Spear]_** yang dia jadikan mainan, darahnya meluber keluar dari tempat dimana tombak cahaya itu mendarat. Inikah yang namanya senjata makan tuan ataupun karma? Issei telah mencobanya sendiri. Sepertinya pemuda itu akan bermalam disini karena tubuhnya akan kaku seperti mayat dan baru akan sembuh sepenuhnya di keesokan hari.

 _'Aku tidak akan mati dengan tombak itu…'_

 _'Namun yang aku khawatirkan adalah kedua Iblis itu!'_

Tepat seperti dugaannya, lingkaran sihir berwarna merah tercipta beberapa meter didepannya. Keringat mulai membasahi wajah pemuda itu, dia sudah tahu kemungkinan terburuk apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

 ** _'Gabriel!'_**

Dia harus cepat memanggil bantuan sebelum semuanya terlambat!

 ** _'Gabrieeeelllll! TOLONG AKUUUUUU!'_**

Tidak ada respon dari orang yang numpang di rumahnya! Dia harus mencari bantuan lainnya!

 ** _'Michael? Raphael? Ramiel?! Metatron! S-siapa saja! Selamatkan akuuuuuuuu! Ada Iblis mau main budak-budakan!'_**

 _'DASAR PENGKHIANAT! AWAS SAJA KALIAN NANTI! AAARGGHHHHH!'_ Issei frustasi dengan nasibnya.

 _"Kalau kau mati, aku akan mengambilmu."_

Itu suara Rias, Issei menangis bombay dalam posisi tengkurapnya.

 _Brath!_

Sepasang sayap kelelawar terbuka dengan lebarnya, seolah menunjukkan kepada siapapun bahwa dia adalah sosok yang tinggi.

 _'Aku belum mati, bahlul! Juga, jangan pamerkan sayapmu kepadaku!'_

 _"Kau akan… menyerahkan hidupmu untukku."_

 _'KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

Dan, diapun direinkarnasi menjadi Iblis di hari itu juga. Seharusnya reinkarnasi tidak dapat dilakukan karena Issei masih hidup dan bahkan berkemauan kuat untuk menolaknya, tetapi takdir berkata lain dan memperpanjang daftar misteri _Evil Pieces_ yang terjadi di saat ini.

 _Ezekiel has joined to Gremory party!_

 _~Keesokan harinya, hiks!~_

 _"Ezekiel. Buka! Aku minta maaf karena telat menyelamatkanmu…"_

 _"Tidak! Aku telah menjadi Iblis!"_

 _"Eze-"_

 _"TIDAK! Pergi kau, Gabriel!"_

Dan gadis pirang itu hanya dapat mengurut dahinya pelan melihat sifat dari Ezekiel di tubuh barunya. Ia memilih untuk menyerah dan berhenti mengetuk pintu kamar Hyodou Issei dan beranjak ke dapur.

Dia adalah Gabriel, satu dari empat _Archangel_ yang saat ini sedang bebas tugas. Satu dari beberapa _Seraph_ yang ingatannya tidak dihapuskan mengenai peristiwa _Heavens Fall_ ataupun eksistensi Ezekiel, dimana tujuh surga berhasil diremukkan dan terbunuhnya Malaikat itu oleh _Darkness Dragon_.

Pasca _Heavens Fall_ , terjadi penghapusan ingatan masal yang dilakukan oleh Tuhan, hingga membuat peristiwa tersebut seperti tidak pernah terjadi. Hanya ada belasan Seraph yang telah kembali dihidupkan saja yang diberitahu mengenai peristiwa yang menewaskan seluruh Malaikat di Surga, walaupun semuanya dihidupkan kembali dan surge kembali seperti semula, sih.

Pada peristiwa itu, satu-satunya korban jiwa yang tidak dihidupkan adalah Ezekiel. Dia sedang dalam keadaan koma setelah bertarung habis-habisan dengan Draco beberapa tahun yang lalu dan tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar dalam waktu dekat.

Lalu seribu tahun kemudian, _ulala!_ Ezekiel direinkarnasi menjadi seorang manusia bernama Hyodou Issei.

Nah, sekarang dia sedang tinggal bersama dengan pemuda itu, beruntung kemarin identitasnya tidak diketahui oleh kelompok Gremory karena saat itu Gabriel sedang berada di Surga untuk menghadiri pertemuan dengan _Seraph_ lain. Dan saat ini sibuk dengan nasi goreng yang dia buat khusus untuk Issei, dia membolos sekolah dan semenjak tadi pagi belum makan sedikitpun.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, jadilah sepiring nasi goreng dengan telur dadar sebagai lauk dan sayur-sayuran yang menghiasinya. Ditaruhnya piring tersebut diatas nampan yang terdapat segelas susu untuk diberikan kepada Issei, sebelum…

 _"G-Gabrieel! Kemari!"_

"Ha'i! Tunggu sebentar!"

Tak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dalam keadaan membatu, dia bergegas menuju ke kamar Issei berada, dengan sebuah nampan berisi nasi goreng dan segelas susu diatasnya.

Ketika kamar yang terletak di lantai dua itu dia putar kenopnya dan ia dorong pintu tersebut, cahaya perak yang menyilaukan mata bersinar terang dengan Issei sebagai pusatnya. Safir gadis itu membola, nampannya bergoncang ketika mendapati sosok didepannya bukan lagi pemuda bersurai coklat, melainkan pirang dengan mata safir dan enam pasang sayap perak berada di punggungnya.

"E-Ezekiel?!"

"Hebat bukan…?"

"Bukannya mengubahku menjadi Iblis, malah _Evil Pieces_ itu mengembalikan kekuatanku sampai seperti ini…"

Issei mengantungkan kata-katanya.

"Ini _Evil Pieces_ atau _Brave Saints_ , sih? Terserah."

Ketika sayap perak tersebut kembali hilang, Issei telah kembali ke wujud semula. Tanpa setitikpun kekuatan _Demonic Power_ yang mengalir di raga.

"Inikah yang dimaksud Ayah bahwa Dia akan menjaga kemurnianku hingga hari akhir datang?" tanya Issei yang tentu saja tidak dijawab oleh Gabriel yang saat ini masih terkagum-kagum dan belum kembali dari kesadarannya.

Hari itu, adalah pertama kalinya _Evil Pieces_ gagal mereinkarnasi seseorang menjadi Iblis dan malah mengembalikan kekuatan penuh dari sosok Issei. Tetapi masalahnya, apa yang akan si rambut merah itu lakukan jika mengetahui pionnya adalah seorang Malaikat?! Gah! Pikiran Issei kacau sendiri, lebih baik dia pikirkan itu di esok hari.

Mungkin.

 ** _TBC_**

 _Yooo, makhluk nista sekalian! Mau tahu kenapa aku kgk apdet? Jawabannya simple, aku lagi kena WB dan seret inspirasi :"v mana laptop utama ane rusak pula layarnya! Mungkin ane akan kembali lagi waktu 30 April, tepat di hari ultah ane sendiri._

 _"Hahahahahahaha! Aku kembali jadi Malaikat, hahahahahaha!"_

 _"Heh, tunggu. Memang bisa menjadi Malaikat jika direinkarnasi menjadi Iblis?"_

 _"Hei! Kekuatanku memang kembali, namun bukan berarti efek direinkarnasi menjadi Iblis tidak ada!"_

 _"Itu artinya... aku tetap saja jadi Iblis."_

 _"Kulit pisang kampret!"_

 _Bye~~_

 _Rheinhart : Istighfar banyak-banyak!_


End file.
